Nightmare in the Den
by Cheap Shots
Summary: It started when he became consumed with the urge for power. Which lead to a lifetime of secrets and lies. Truth became the stranger...and lies became the lover. What lies behind those eyes was meant only for him to know...until now. Sequel to 'Dancing Pyr
1. Sunrise in Bevelle

**A/N:** _Well here is the sequel to 'Dancing Pyreflies' and this is also the sequel to my writing. Meaning that this piece of writing I will make it more detailed, colorful, ect. than my past story. The title of this story was taken from the Final Fantasy X-2 Piana Collection CD, not me. Also in this story I will not give a prologue, the story will slowly reveal the past and what events took place after or before the meeting in Djose Temple. If I have any misspellings, ect. please forgive me...I wrote this late last night. I hope you enjoy and do review!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Sunrise in Bevelle**

"_Put back the stars_

_I'm out of shape tonight_

_Pinhole black velvet_

_Navigation-skills got lost with the fading light"_

_-'Put Back the Stars' by Blindside_

_--_

**_Eighteen years later…_**

The sky was a pastel sea-blue as morning began to slowly come around. Most of the city was still asleep as the sky became a shade lighter. The surpassing rosy-colored buildings began to take form as the darkness began to scatter off. Shadows still lingered in the corners as they watched two slender beings dash past them in a rush. The birds called out to one another in greeting as feet pattered on the stone streets. The city of Bevelle began to stir as a piercing cry of an alarm filled the air.

The alarm was soon accompanied with other yammering alarms as angry shouts filled the air. Curious and weary faces looked out the window in confusion, what was going on in Bevelle that could bring a city-load of alarms? The two slender beings increased their speed as the shadows swayed and hopped behind them. Green eyes were narrowed with determination as the angry shouts began to close in. They felt like young fawns, racing against the drooling jaws of wolves. _Will we make it?_

A soft tinkling noise accompanied them as one of the figure's golden, symbolic, and lone earring clashed with it's dangling sides. Muttering something about how it could give them away, the sound of heavy footsteps thundered behind them in a mad furry. "We need to get out of their range of sight," the muttering being spoke out, as they made a jerking turn to their right. Muscles were already screaming and crying with pain; the pain was shoved aside, but the throbbing muscles refused to be quiet and they quickly began to scream again.

"Right…let's go to-" the companion beside the figure nodded but was swiftly cut off when a group of soldiers jumped in front of them. Already they were surrounded and it was just morning. The two slender beings looked at each other for an answer, and a single location burned in their mind. Nodding, they gave a fake sigh and slumped their shoulders. "You got us…you guys are getting better at this everyday."

The soldiers gave grins and relaxed as each man congratulated their peers. "I can't believe we caught those brats," one soldier murmured as they gathered around each other. As they turned to face the two, they were gone and all that was left was the calling of the morning birds and alarms. "They got away!" the same soldier shouted in anger as he glared at the sky. "One minuet we leave alone and they already are gone." Bevelle was now a blushing as the sun licked and kissed the blood-red buildings.

The sound of doors opening echoed through out the quiet area. A lift waited before them and it's current destination was to Underground Bevelle. No one has ever ridden down there in the past five years. To tell you the truth, this place was sealed off but seals were meant to be broken. From what the two boys heard, something happened when the construction workers were fixing a circuit down below. All forty-five of them died, but that wasn't the problem or the concern right now. They had to hide and wait for the alarms to be silenced.

Walking onto the lift, they quickly descended to Underground Bevelle. As they walked along the quiet paths, a warm laughter emitted out of smooth lips. "So, Tatchi, I guess we really showed them," the voice laughed as green eyes shinned slightly. The companion just gave a snort in response as the light illuminated both of their features. "I'll love to see the heads roll when Baralai finds out."

Tatchi's seventeen-year old appearance appeared to be gruesome and sinister under the bad lighting. His white robe shimmered slightly as the black outline of the clothing crawled around it like a spider. The robe was fashioned in the same style as the Praetor of New Yevon and that also applied with his companion. His ebony headband held up his dove-white hair and kept the strands out of his shinning apple-green eyes. On his left ear was an earring that was the color of the golden sun. A single word from Yevon hanged on his ear as two smaller and miniature pieces dangled beside it. Occasionally they would knock against each other and a soft tinkling sound was the result.

Tatchi tilted his head to the left so that his finger could welcomingly scratch his neck in thought. "I suppose, I can't really say I'm satisfied with it all," he replied as he stared calmly at the darkening hallways or streets of Underground Bevelle. Secrets and death were said to thrive in here and here they were, walking into a nightmare. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Tatchi watched his brother rub his nose and form a grin on his lips. Both of their green eyes stared at each other momentarily before parting away. "Koruko…why are you so silent?" Tatchi asked quietly as the repetitive singing of the pyreflies drifted through the air. The deep scarlet robe with black dashed on it, which proved to be an outline, and his wild and messy hair made him wonder why Koruko never used a comb. But somehow his attire attracted both woman and males…and Koruko was a seducer to top that off.

Koruko's own earring, which was just a symbol of pyreflies, hanged silently on his right ear. "Just thinking…which even I find quite surprising. Heh, did you see that chick's face when I –" Tatchi just shoved his brother away from him and countinued to walk on. Even though they were the spitting images of their father, Baralai, and twins to be exact…they were quite the opposite. For one, Koruko has a wild personality of a drunk monkey and is quite the well-know womanizer in Bevelle, as mentioned before. Also he has a nag at being curious which leads into running away from the law. While Tatchi seemed to take more from his father; Tatchi was always the one who made clear, precise, and successful decisions and is usually calm and patient.

"Where are we?" Tatchi asked softly as he watched his brother place his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. Koruko shrugged his shoulders and wore a stupid grin on his tanned-colored skin. Sighing heavily he found himself standing in a dead end. His brother just laughed and ruffled his hair. Tatchi groaned in frustration at this gesture as they stared at metal door. The symbols on the door glowed as it sensed their presence; a soft 'click' reverberated from the door.

"Let's go in."

"And get ourselves killed by some unsent?"

"Maybe the unsent is a fiery chick with-"

"Alright…just shut it, will you?"

"Depends how she looks..."

Opening the door was an easy task, but staring at the thousands and thousands of rows of spheres was a more difficult task. They blinked their eyes in surprise, "What is this place?" Koruko rubbed his nose and grinned as he walked through the aisles of spheres. Some were a summery orange while others were a stunning crimson.

"This must be dad's naughty pictures," Koruko laughed as he lightly touched a nearby sphere. Its orange light glowed slightly at the touch but dimmed when it left. Tatchi snorted with disgust at his brother's comment as he walked past the snickering teen. "Come on…you know dad would do that. I mean, how did I get my charming ways? Definitely from dad…when he was younger of course," Koruko whined as he watched his brother ignore him.

Muttering curses under his breath, Koruko grabbed the sphere he touched and began to watch it. "Party pooper," he murmured as he collapsed on the ground as images began to appear. Soft voices filled his ears as he became memorized by the dark and vicious scenes. "This can't be…"

Tatchi sighed heavily as he scanned the aisles of spheres. They were marked by topics and ranks. Some were marked 'Spira's History 9389-9390 B.S. (Before Sin) and others were marked 'Leaders of Bevelle A-Z'. Humming softly to himself he fingered through the rows of spheres and failed to find 'Baralai' out of the numerous glowing orbs. "Strange," was all he whispered when his brother called out to him in distress.

"Yo, Tatchi! Guess what I found!" his brother called. Tatchi felt his posture slump and crumble. _Must be some stupid sphere with naked woman…figures._ Sighing into the cool air, he made his way to his cross-legged brother. Sitting beside him, Koruko handed him the sphere before looking off into the distance. "Watch it…it might shock you a bit."

Silently he began to watch the images appear as a treacherous scene began to unfold. _Father's study came into view, but the furniture was placed in different positions. A young and wiry looking man was hunched over the desk as his dark, raven hair stood in odd places. The man's body heaved upward and downward and showed that his breathing was abnormal and fast. "Father…why have you deserted me?" _

"_I'm living in your shoes and in your shadow. Everyone is rebelling! They are calling me a thief! They say **I** am taking away the knowledge of the past! I'm just using the power you left behind for me and the power the people granted me. Now they scorn and snarl when I walk down Bevelle's mighty streets. Help me father…just this once," the man breathed out as the sound of a door closing echoed through the room. _

"_It's over…" a voice whispered and a handsome man came out of the shadows. Two guards stood beside the man, their guns aimed and loaded to shoot at command. The man's snow-white hair shinned softly as a cruel smile crawled on his lips. _

"Father?" Tatchi croaked as he watched his father walk toward the now panicking man. Tatchi's mind roared with confusion as he watched his father smile, that cruel smile, as the guards shoved the frightened man against the wall.

"_Trema's great son following in his father's footsteps… How foolish and naïve you have become over the years. Your father cannot save you, but even if he could what good will that do? Bevelle grows impatient with your puny gestures. We want those spheres revealed to us…why do you hide them from us?" Baralai snarled as he stood a breath away from the man. _

_The man, or Trema's son, began to shake violently as words began to dribble out of his mouth. "Please…don't kill me! I…its father's fault! He…he…went into the shadow of the hallways! There…hidden were all those spheres. A city full of secrets…that's what he called them. He said that…that in the streets he hid them! Unsents fill the area…pyreflies danced…he said that secrets thrive in damp and dark corners. Just like diseases!" he ranted on as he shut his eyes at the sudden glare from Baralai. _

"_Enough! I can care less what your father says…he is gone! I will give you a choice: either resign and never show your face again or be killed by these guards. Choose quickly," Baralai barked back as the guards tightened their hold slightly. _

_Trema's son nodded his head in a jerking manner, "I'll resign…just let me go." Baralai gave a grunt in response and made a quick gesture toward the men. "T-thank you," the man whispered as he collapsed on his knees with a pained expression on his face. Baralai just stared quietly at the man before giving a smile at the guards. _

"_Take him to Bikinal Desert…I heard they have lovely weather this time of year," Baralai hummed softly as the guards grinned and hoisted the trembling man up. Shoving Trema's son out toward the entrance, the man began to shriek out in fear and rage. _

"_You said I would live if I resigned! And I did resign!" he countinued as he struggled to fight the guards. Baralai laughed softly and sat on the empty chair behind the desk. Fingering with a lone pen that rested on the silent desk, his chocolate orbs moved back toward the screaming ex- praetor. _

"_I never said where you had to live…goodbye former Praetor of New Yevon. Be careful for the sandstorms and be a good man and always write to us. Take him away, boys," Baralai mused as he watched the guards leave the room with the praetor. _

"_I did it Seymour…I followed your advise and took control of my own problems," Baralai murmured as he closed his eyes. _The scene faded away and left Tatchi blinking in confusion and shock. "This can't be father…and who is this Seymour?" Tatchi whispered to his brother, who sat deep in thought. A rare occasion it seems to see a womanizer, and a dirty-mined teen that could become a model, to sit and think. Bevelle seemed to be full of surprises as usual.

A gloomy silence filled the air before Koruko answered, "I'm not sure about this Seymour. But that was definitely father…who else could it be? I guess dad has his secrets too…and probably many. I wish I could somehow find more spheres like these."

Tatchi grinned and stood up, "Then let's do that. We'll go around hunting for spheres. Just like Yuna and Paine! I heard the both of them hunted for spheres a long time ago. Maybe we can do the same…but we have to be discreet about it. I guess we are going to shed light on an old mystery, right?" Something about the thought of leaving Bevelle sent his mind into a world of bliss.

Koruko raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement,"The problem is…that we never left Bevelle before." Tatchi grumbled and sat back down; sighing and muttering curses, Tatchi listened to the soft singing of the pyreflies as his earring clashed together. Both the sound of metal striking metal and spirits singing of yearn for life echoed though the air.

--

_**A/N:**_

_Thank you for reading the first chapter out of many. This chapter isn't that exciting, but it gets better. Trust me. All beginnings are slow and boring...but the next chapters will be thrilling as mentioned before. Don't forget to review if you want to make a comment, ect._


	2. Forgive and Forget

**A/N:**_ Here is the next chapter, as said before I'm really going to make each chapter more descriptive than the next. So take note of that when you are reading this. Also, like in 'Dancing Pyreflies', I look for hits not reviews. Yes it is nice to have people comment, but not everybody takes the time to do so. So I look at hits not reviews. So far so good, 123 hits. Which is really awesome! _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Forgive and Forget**

_Reality is the beginning not the end,  
Naked Alpha, not the hierophant Omega,  
Of dense investiture, with luminous vassals._

_-Wallace Stevens_

Morning was fully upon Bevelle as the warm and glistening sun shinned in the clear skies. People were rushing and moving around as restaurants and shops opened their doors. The smell of gentle spices and baking bread wafted through the wide, polished-stone streets. Men and women were laughing as they went over the early morning news. They all whispered and grinned, "He did it again…I wonder what will happen next?"

It became a ritual in Bevelle to gossip in the morning, for one son of the Praetor of New Yevon striked again. Yes his brother accompanied him, but it was this one troublesome son that committed the dirty deed. At first many scorned and scowled at the boys, but now it was seen as a game that kept Bevelle in high sprits. Yes it was wrong, but then again Bevelle was a cruel city at heart. The wind carried the chatter further into Bevelle were a handsome man kneeled before a group of children.

Sparkling chocolate eyes traveled to each children's smiling face. Dove-white hair shifted slightly as the passing breeze brushed against them. "Now I have something for everyone, don't worry," the man laughed as the children held their hands toward him. In one fluid movement he dropped a small piece of wrapped candy in their small hands. They wrappers emitted bright and colorful colors. Some were a glossy green, a radiant yellow, and a lustrous red. The shinning faces of the young children turned even brighter as they squealed in excitement.

Jumping slightly in excitement they dashed off to compare candies and trade if wanted. Giving a soft 'hmm' in content, the man stood up and brushed the imaginary lint and dirt off of his attire. The Praetor of New Yevon didn't look a day old and still appeared to be the young twenty-year old man he once was. Rubbing the back of his neck he watched to guards dart toward him. They finally slid to a halt and gave a quick salute as they caught their breath. "What seems to be the problem, soldiers?" Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon, asked in a calm voice.

"Sir, it's your sons," a soldier breathed out in fear as he watched the praetor stiffen slightly. "We almost caught them, but they outsmarted us again," the soldier countinued. Baralai frowned and turned his back on the soldiers. Crossing his arms across his chest, he gave a questioning look to the beryl blue sky.

"Bring them to by study; I want three of the guards who witnessed this to be in my study in five minuets. I want both of them this time…they have some explaining to do," Baralai replied as he countinued to stare at the sky. He listened quietly as the guards hands rammed into their metal-plated armor on their chest. It produced a deep and baritone sound. The sound of hobnailed boots stomping on the ground accompanied it, soon it faded. _First it was just tripping alarms…not it's this._

--

Two hunched figures sat down in velvety chairs as they countinued to stare at the floor. One was ashamed the other was angry at just being here. The study they sat in held a gloomy and mysterious look as the shadows flittered across the walls. Three guards stood behind the tow hunched figures. Their eyes narrowed into fine slits of rage and at the fact of being outsmarted by mere children.

"I'm ashamed of you two. Once again you deliberately go behind my back and performed this repulsive act…again! What were you two thinking? You are the sons of the Praetor of New Yevon, me. You will be my successors; you will be the next flame that guides Bevelle into eternal peace, safety, and harmony. Will you allow this to all go to waste?" Baralai started off as he leaned back in his chair. His voice was cool and relaxing as usual but his eyes told a different story. His eyes darted to the faces of his sons. They were the generic images of rebels and advocates.

_I wonder where they got that from… Not me, of course. _

"From what I heard from the soldiers in this room is that you flipped an alarm. While running off Koruko spotted a young female civilian and she became the subject to unwanted sexual activity. That is when the soldiers surrounded you and you two managed to escape. After that, you suddenly seemed to disappear off the map. Care to explain about the alarm first?" Baralai countinued as he folded his hands on the desk, as the guards nodded in agreement.

They teens were silent as they glared at the ground. The guards growled in slight anger as they refused to answer. "Alright then…what about you Koruko? What made you do this? Do you know the charges that you will have to face?" Baralai replied to the silence in a cold voice.

"You think that I'm the one that is so repulsive, father? What about you! What about Trema's son or this Seymour? Is that how you treat all of your clients, praetor!" Koruko growled as he raised his head to meet his father's eyes. Shock showed in his eyes but his body was still composed. Tatchi elbowed his brother in exasperation for telling what they know.

"Anyway…it wasn't 'unwanted sexual activity'. She wanted it and she was asking for it. I, being the great person I am, gave her what she yearned for. Is that such a crime?" Koruko grinned slyly as he recalled the girl's dazed and blissful facial expressions. Baralai sighed heavily and motioned for the guards to leave at once. This was all too much for a morning.

After the soldiers filled out, Baralai stood up and walked toward his sons. "What do you know about Trema's son and Seymour?" he asked softly. _They know about Seymour…did they see that sphere. When he…well…no that's impossible. That sphere is lost; even I don't know where it is._

Tatchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he found himself tied to horrible problem. Groaning softly he licked his dry lips and spoke before his furious brother could, "A lot. We now know how you became the Praetor of New Yevon. Why did you do it father? That person in the sphere was not you. I never saw you so angry and furious before…let alone malevolent. For Seymour…we just know that he was someone important to you."

Baralai retreated slightly at those words. They seemed to sting and slash at him, as he allowed his son's words to sink in. Eyes now turned downward, Baralai sighed softly as memories trickled back to reality. "I...was – it doesn't matter now. That was the past and it will always be the past. I would be worried more on you than me. For I know that you will probably be sent to prison and Tatchi you will probably suffer the same fate," Baralai growled as he glared at his sons. _This is all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to admire my sons from their heroic deeds and so forth. Dammit Rikku…they got this from you._

"Dad…I've been seducing, tempting, enticing, and captivating women for the past three years. This is just the first time that I got a public audience, which means you would know. Like I said before, she was asking for it," Koruko sniggered as he leaned back against his own chair. He caught his father's death-glare but he merely shrugged it off with a charming and innocent smile.

Shaking his head in disgust, he pointed to the door and watched his two sons walk off. When the door closed behind them, Baralai allowed himself to sink back in his chair. "They know about Trema's son…but at least they don't know about Seymour," he whispered as he touched a request paper before him with interest. The paper read:

To: The Praetor of New Yevon

From: The Machina Fraction

The Machina Fraction would like to request permission to excavate in the Macalania Woods. The woods are now desolate and empty. All life and fiends have not been reported to be still wandering about for the past seventeen years. It would be highly appreciated if you would grant us this permission, seeing that Bevelle is next to the ruins.

Sincerely,

Gippal, Leader of the Machina Fraction

Baralai laughed softly as he picked up a lone pen that rested on his desk. In blue ink he wrote his answer and a few _polite_ comments. Smiling with content at his handiwork, he placed the request to the side with the rest of the answered ones. "They say time changes people. I'll like to differ on this one," he whispered as he placed another request before him. The thought of Seymour, Trema's son, Koruko, and Tatchi seemed to vanish as his mind began to become consumed by his work.

**--**

The air was saturated with prayers and dreams as night began to stroll across the sky. The citizens left the temples, shops, restaurants, ect. to head home. A few lingered for late night drinks, but Bevelle was slowly shutting its sleep eyes. Two crouched figures stared at the long path before them. The tiles were now a deep hue of blue and red as the sunlight left them in the darkness of night. Dark shapes patrolled the path that was surrounded, by just its sides, with silent water. A lift hovered quietly above the water, but with one wrong move and it could roar with life.

"I hate this place…we'll never leave this place with those guards around. We're like rats, caged up and angry," a voice whispered into the air as the wind howled a mournful tune. "Got any plans on how to get out, Tatchi? Do remember that if we don't scram now we are going to live in a nice, murky cell," the voice added bitterly.

Tatchi hummed softly to himself as he moved himself into a cross-legged position. Elbow resting on his thigh, he allowed his hand to hold his head up. "I have an idea…but it's risky. Care to try?" the teen finally answered as he turned his head to look at his impatient brother. Nodding in a jerking fashion, Koruko agreed to try the plan out.

"What do we have to lose?"

"Good point. Alright…I'll distract the guards. You need to hug the right side and run for your life. I'll meet you soon after. Also you need to hold my clothes," Tatchi whispered back as he caught the eager look in his brother's eyes. Koruko blinked a few times in slight confusion at the last statement. He watched in utter confusion and curiosity as his sibling began to take off his formal attire.

"Tatchi…why do I need all of your clothes?"

Finally starched naked and shivering in the freezing nigh air, he handed Koruko his clothes. "Don't loose anything; also that sphere we found is in my pant's pocket. Keep it safe and run fast," Tatchi grumbled as he walked over to the beginning of the path but by the water. "You're holding my clothes because I don't want them wet," he added. Quietly slipping in, Koruko watched his brother become masked by the ebony-colored water.

"Showoff…probably is going to flash the guards," Koruko murmured in the dark.

The water rippled slightly as steam began to travel across the water. The guards were immediately captivated by this action. Koruko nodded and took this as his chance to run. All the guards were massed on the left side as a deep rumbling sound filled the quiet air. Blood-red streaks jutted out of the water and for a moment it reminded Koruko of twilight fading away. He was struck with awe but continued to run forward. _I'm almost there…come on Tatchi, keep it coming._

It was if the last light of day was tinting the earth and air with its heavenly hue. Fire flickered and swayed from the water. It appeared to be the sun's furious rays split in half into hundred of bright fingers that speckle the air. The guards began to panic as the flames grew up to a monstrous size. A soft siren echoed through Bevelle as the fire began to die down into a lazy steam. Koruko was already out of Bevelle, but he felt cold and defeated. Where was Tatchi?

Crouched behind a tree, he watched two guards dash from the forest. They failed to see him or hear his heavy breathing. Thanking the fayth that watches over Bevelle, he waited nervously for his brother. Minuets passed by and still no sign of his clever sibling. "You better not be dead…" he murmured. The sound of heavy footsteps and soft groans filled the already wailing air. Bevelle was in a rude awakening as the guards struggled to find a solution or an explanation to this phenomenon.

A blackened body crawled to his brother and gave him weak smile. "We did it," he whispered as his body held an ashy appearance. Koruko immediately stared at his brother in shock, he was burned all over. His skin was ripped and shredded raw and revealed pale pink tissues. His arm was bleeding slightly where his muscles appeared to have been burned into shreds. His once dove-white hair was now frayed and out of place.

"Tatchi…look at you! You look like your dead!" Koruko whispered in shock as he watched before his eyes a piece of skin float to the ground. "Are you crazy!" he added as he watched Tatchi struggle to sit down. After a few painful tries, he managed to. Lifting his shaking hand he placed it over his other hand. Closing his eyes he used the remaining energy in his body to wash his burned body with a water spell.

"You are such a primitive virgin," Tatchi replied as he felt his legs become numb with pain. Koruko watched in horror as his brother's eyes rolled back into his head as his cleaned body fell on him. Biting his lower lip he watched the steam travel lazily upward to the night sky. The stars blinked on the dark canvas as his brother's body matched its pale state. Looking at his brother's face, he placed a rough hand on Tatchi's face. His left cheek was unscathed but his right side was ripped and chewed apart. Koruko swore that he could see the white hint of a jaw bone.

Finally his brother's comment sunk into his mind. Eyes wide with fury, he glared at his collapsed and passed out brother. "Primitive virgin… I'm a primitive virgin! What? I slept with more woman than you can possible imagine!" Koruko hissed as he frowned in disappointment and in annoyance.

Whispering the spell for the healing of body tissues, he realized that he was a complete disgrace when it came to spells. Ignoring the negative thought, he released the spell and watched the limped and dangling tissues slowly mesh together as one. Running a finger across the healed face, he found the skin to be smooth and perfect once more. He noticed his hand was splattered with droplets of warm, crimson blood. It disgustingly reminded him of rain and how it patters on your body. Leaving small droplets of water on your face and hands, the water leaves you cold and numb. Your thoughts turn into mush as the weather seems to take over your mind and your shivering body.

Smiling weakly in his success, he began to heal his brother's neck, torso, arms, and legs. Only one part was left to fully heal. Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly moved his hand toward his brother's pelvis. The whole area was skinned alive by the hungry flames and left it a bright pink that threatened to bleed like a flower bud waiting to bloom. Cursing softly as he was forced to touch the area to heal it, he took a deep breath and prepared for the impossible.

**--**

**A/N: **

_Well that is that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but as said before, the beginning chapters aren't so hot. I just needed a starting so I can countinue on. The next chapter is where I really get working. Already I'm writing the rough draft. So if you have any comments please review if not...well keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! Thanks and much love to all._


	3. Temptest in the Brain

**Chapter Three: Tempest in the Brain**

_The whole art of teaching is only the art of awakening the natural curiosity of young minds for the purpose of satisfying it afterwards _

_-Anatole France_

"Sanity can be found in a comfy couch," he mumbled as he sank into the eggshell-white couch. His sore back groaned as he laid down on the couch, placing his shoulder blades together a loud crack filled the area. Sighing with heavenly relief at this action, he allowed himself to sink even further into the white cushions. Hugging a lone pillow, he rested his lips on the edge. The soft material brushed against his lips and left him trembling with lust but yet sadness. "Not worth going through that horrible mistake again," he whispered softly to the pillow that only reacted by being still.

"If only you could see the hurt and sorrow in my eyes. But you can't…you're just a simple and plain pillow. Figures that you would be the one to actually hear this, strange how life plays with you. All my life I have lived with the pleasures of knowing dark and deadly secrets. Vegnagun was my first, unless you count my finding of the maester's vying for power. Then more secrets flooded into my hungry mind, and look at me now. I'm having a conversation with a pillow," he countinued as he tapped his finger against the plush material.

Biting the pillow, with eyes slowly narrowing, he replied through clenched teeth, "Memories are just memories. Forgive and forget these broken promises…they were just more lies to add in my book." His tongue lightly touched the material and he tasted the dust. Enjoying the bitterness on his taste buds, he found himself slowly forgetting _her_. But he knew he would just remember _her_ tomorrow and the next day after that. Closing his eyelids as he released the silent pillow from his teeth, he was interrupted by a rap on the door.

"Come in." the man straightened himself up to a sitting position as a familiar face peered through the door. Giving a warm smile to his friend, he beckoned him to come closer. "Isaaru…what a pleasant surprise. What's the occasion?" he asked as he watched Isaaru rub his hands nervously. Shifting his weight to his other leg, Isaaru cleared his throat as quietly as he could.

"Well…you heard of last night's disturbance, correct?" Isaaru stammered as he watched the man give him a concerned look and nod. "Well later on, early this morning, we found that your two sons are missing," he countinued in the same stammering voice. It seemed whenever Isaaru was talking to him, everything about him made Isaaru nervous and alert. Then again, it was the results of having that man _negotiate_ you. He was a monster…the man before him was a _monster_ deep inside. On the outside he is a gentleman and a wonderful leader. If only the world knew…

"My sons are gone? That's impossible, they have no idea where they are going," Baralai replied as he leaned against the couch's cushions. Than a thought began to poke at his conscience, _what if the two pursued their questions about Trema's son and Seymour? _"Hmm. This is quite unfortunate, but I know they will do fine. However, I will like to have a search party formed and ready to track down those two. Examine the Macalania Forest and even go further than that afterward," the praetor spoke calmly as he gave Isaaru a stern gaze.

"Of course, sir!" Isaaru nodded his head in a jerking fashion as he immediately scurried out of the room like a mouse. Baralai sat there with a questioning gaze but soon found himself getting up to stare a piece of parchment on the wall. He had to replace last night when he found it gone. Tracing his finger, he looked over at the map before him with interest. His eyes looked at every city, town, village, port, ect. for that one place that might hold that deadly sphere.

That sphere was one he wished not to be found in a million years. However, that never rid him of those nightmares that seemed to haunt him in his sleep. As always, the circumstance and climax were twisted and different that what truly happened. None of those nightmares were the same as the truth. Finally his eyes rested on Mt. Gagazet, where Seymour killed most of the ronsos. "It's possible…and I hate not taking chances," he sighed softly.

His finger soon traced a line to Bikinal Island where a certain somebody lived. "Or maybe there…" Finding his mind become hysterical with sudden rage and frustration, he spun around and headed back to the couch. Embracing the pillow, he whispered a silent prayer as he relaxed his tense muscles and mood. "So many years passed and I'm still furious with the fact that you're gone. Am I acting childish?" he asked softly to the warmly-lit room.

**-- **

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even doing this," the teen mumbled as his earring clanged together loudly. The boy beside him gave a pathetic whine at this, and placed a hand over his heart as if he was in pain. "Oh stop it with that look; I'm not one of those idiotic girls that can be swept off their feet. We just need to get out of this place pronto, because I saw two guards today in the forest. Farther knows…and unfortunately you are too stupid to realize that."

"Tatchi!" the boy groaned as those horrible stinging words matched his lips. "I get it, I screwed up. But we're ok now, all we need to do is head west and make a turn. Then presto we are in the Thunder Plains!" he added as he walked beside his brother in long strides. They made a quick turn and came face to face with a collapsed tree in a miniature lake.

It appeared to be the heart of the listening earth that waited for life to spring across the surface. The water was as smooth as a piece of glass and reflected the rotting but glittering trees that hovered around its edges. The collapsed tree appeared to be a part of the water and formed a bridge to the shore. Faint flashes of lights flickered on and off underneath the water. Along with those flashes were gnarly and tangled roots that glared from underneath the water.

"I'm going to check it out, stay here," Koruko broke the silence as he eagerly scrambled up the tree to examine the flashing lights. Tatchi huffed in anger as he took a seat by a wilting tree. Its silver leaves gently brushed against his cheek as if admiring the life that still thrived in him. This was a grey and lonely place, and an eerie feeling filled the area. "Hey! I found a sphere stuck in the tree's roots!" Koruko broke through his brother's trance as he clambered back to shore.

Almost falling into the frozen water, he finally made it. Sticking the silver sphere in his brother's face, he gave a grin. "See…I'm not so pathetic after all. Let's have a look at what this is," Koruko laughed as he sat by his annoyed sibling. Still catching his breath, he watched the sphere glow with life as it played the images stored within it.

_Macalania__ Forest__ was in the background and everything seemed alive and full of life. The trees glowed with their own abnormal light and a powerful tree and temple stood in the middle of a glossy lake. A soft humming sound filled the air and seemed to be coming from the trees. The sphere moves downward and reveals a hunched figure in the darkness. The sphere gets a close-up and reveals an eighteen-year old teen with striking chalk-white hair. _

_It seems the teen doesn't realize that he is being watched, and all he is doing is hugging his knees to his chest. "I...I can't believe it. I saw it, with my own eyes. I saw the slaughter of millions before my two eyes! The blood that dripped on my hands, the blood that spilled from my allies, and the blood that rained down from the sky. An endless slaughter…and all Maester Kinoc did was shrug his shoulders and walk away," he ranted as he rocked back and forth slightly. _

_Eyes widened and quickly turned toward the sphere, "W-what? Who are you! What the hell do you think your doing!" Instantly the teen got to his feet and headed toward the recorder of this sphere. The sphere dropped and recorded two sets of shoes. _

_"Please don't hurt me. I was just doing some research on the Macalania Forest for Maester Seymour. Please, I mean you no harm," the recorder cried out and pleaded in pain. A long pregnant pause killed time before the teen released a heavy sigh. _

_"Maester Seymour?" _

_"Yes, yes! Maester Seymour is a kind and generous man who always thinks about others. He helps those who are willing to follow his powerful and peaceful ways," the recorder encouraged as a pair of feet backed a few steps away. The recorder's voice cracked when he neared the finish, as his body trembled with pure fear. _

_"Hmm, very well. Lead me to this Maester and I might not kill you, understood?" the teen replied in a smooth and icy voice. The recorder gave a trembling 'yes' before the sphere went black. _

"That was a short one, I was hoping for something different. You know, the one where dad obtains a harem of woman…you get the point," Koruko sniggered as he closed his eyes. Tatchi grinded his teeth in deep thought as he looked at the pale, lustrous silver sphere.

"So that is what Seymour is like, a kind and generous maester. Or maybe it was just a show so dad wouldn't-"

"- beat the crap out of that guy. Sounds logical but how can we be truly sure? Should we look for more as planned?"

"Yes, we should. We'll just go to the Thunder Plains and than head to Guadosalam. I'm positive we might find something in Guadosalam..."

**-- **

The stirring dust slapped them in the face as bolts of electricity penetrated the ground viciously. Rain pattered on their shoulders as they ran through the Thunder Plains. The thunder pounded at their eardrums as they struggled to find a place of refuge. None came, just the lightening towers that were failing to work at the moment.

The sound of shouts and cries over the thunder and rain brought their attentions to their left. A group of tough-looking people were busy fixing a tower. An averaged height woman was directing the men in a foreign tongue. Koruko was easily captivated by the woman's appearance. A skimpy denim skirt that hugged her hips and a thin yellow bikini top was what she wore. Her hair was placed up in a sloppy mess on her head, but something about it made him smirk with satisfaction.

"Koruko, come on. Let's go…she's way out of your league," Tatchi muttered into his ear, as Koruko was being pulled away by his brother. The woman turned and noticed the two with a shocked expression etched on her face.

"Ed'c...oui. Baralai? Fyed...pid drana ec dfu uv oui..." she called out as she dashed toward the two with curiosity. "Baralai? Hu...Ouin duu ouihk du pa res. Cu drah oui yna...so cuhc," she croaked out with happiness as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Embracing the two stunned boys, she whispered thanks to those who watch over her. (1)

"Obviously this chick definitely digs us or just me," Koruko laughed after he was released from the sudden embrace. The woman just gave a startled and disgusted look. "Now, now, don't tell us that you weren't dazzled by my appearance. Just admit it, look into my face and admit how handsome and manly I am," he countinued. Tatchi grumbled under his breath and pulled his brother toward the path they were taking.

"You're disgusting, you know?" Tatchi hissed as he glanced behind his back to see the woman still shocked and standing still. "I think you killed her…great going." Tatchi attempted to keep his mind on the path before him, but that woman and her crew were quite a strange bunch. They all had blonde hair and tanned-colored skin. _I guess they never swam out of the family gene pool. _

"Always ruining my fun whenever I see a lovely specimen, Tatchi. Whatever happened to the saying, 'Drink and be merry, for tomorrow we die.' You know what, don't even talk to me…I'm…I'm angry," Koruko whined as he allowed his brother to drag him toward Guadosalam.

"She's old enough to be our mother, for Yevon's sake. Anyways, what will father say when he heard you slept with a thirty-year old woman? If I was dad, I would want to commit suicide," Tatchi replied as they neared Guadosalam's entrance. He felt Koruko shiver beside him as those words slapped him in the face.

"Gross, never saw it that way. But you have to admit it; she was gorgeous for a thirty-year old lady. Anyway…I'm hungry," Koruko spoke thoughtfully as he placed a hand on his growling stomach. The minuet they entered Guadosalam, a peaceful and comforting wave of dryness and safety washed over them.

A tall and odd creature stepped toward them with a soft smile on its face. It bore long limbs and plant-like hair. On its smooth face were thin blue veins that seemed to give them a wild and defiant look. However, Tatchi felt a wave of awe fill him to the brim. They were beautiful with there odd and graceful features, especially their dark eyes that seemed to be shinning with newfound hope.

"Welcome to Guadosalam, home of the Guado and the location of a gateway to the Farplane. Meyvn Nooj has been expecting you for some time, please follow me," the creature smiled and nodded its head as it turned to lead the two to the entrance of a large house. Vines ran across the outside but not the door. That same eerie feeling Tatchi got in the Macalania Forest came back as the doors slowly swung opened. The stench of fear filled them as they stepped inside. For when they looked up at the stairs, they caught the very sight of authority and power. They only saw his back as he entered the room, but what really slapped them in the face was the man's snowy, white hair.

**--**

(1) **Baralai? Fyed...pid drana ec dfu uv oui. **It's...you. Baralai? Wait...but there are two of you... ...oui.

**Hu...Ouin duu ouihk du pa res. Cu drah oui yna...so cuhc. **No...You're too young to be him. So then you are...my sons.

**A/N:** _The scene when Rikku spots them pisses me off! I just feel like it's crap...but I don't have the time to change it. My life is so busy now ever since we have been rehearsing for the musical, 'The Wiz'. Grrr, I'm so angry with myself...but I'll just make it up in the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and so forth. Thanks for your patience._


	4. Lying Can Be Done Through Silence

**A/N:** Well it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Finally spring break is here and I can make my chapters longer than before. Isn't that great? But saddly this isn't one of thos chapters yet. So my deepest apologizes but you will like this one. So drink up and enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Lying Can Be Done Through Silence**

"I still don't understand why they would run off, Baralai. Was it something you said?" the older male asked as he pushed his glasses up. His brown hair was held up in a firm ponytail as the wavy clumps of hair rested on his back. Dark eyes stared curiously at his troubled companion, comrade, and friend. He wanted to help Baralai but something told him to keep his mouth shut as the main entrance door opened.

Through the corner of his eye he watched two young men step inside. They wore the traditional robe like Praetor Baralai except for the color. One wore a black and white robe and the other wore a red and back robe. Somehow these colors seemed to be the polar opposite of traditional. As he quickly observed the stunned boys he noticed their olive-tinged skin, pure eggshell-white hair, and burning emerald eyes_. Ah, so these are Baralai's sons. I wonder who the mother is? But then again, those striking eyes already tell me the answer._

The Praetor of New Yevon was to busy rummaging through his mind to notice Nooj's gaze. "I don't think it's something I said…it's more of what they saw of me," Baralai chewed out his words carefully, "They saw a sphere of my past when I was younger…and now they want to know more about me." Baralai clenched his hands into tight fists as a painful though slashed through his mind.

_Seymour…that's what I'm truly worried about. What if they find that sphere? The more I think of this, the more I believe that it may be resting in here. Yevon, why have you forsaken me? _

Nooj was now interested as he heard the words, 'sphere' and 'my past'. "Hm? That's new, but what do you have to worry about? You are a clean person, Baralai," Nooj replied softly as he watched the younger man flinch violently at those words. _So **you** have some horrible secrets? Now **this** is something new._

"We all make mistakes in our life," Baralai whispered softly as he casted his eyes to the ground. Nooj stared curiously at his fidgeting friend and wished it was just that easy to ask what happened and get a clear response. However, it isn't that easy and he knew he would just be invading on icy grounds.

"Well, if I happen to see those two I'll call you right away. Don't worry, Baralai, they'll be back home in no time," Nooj gave a plastic smile as he watched the boys scurry to the next room quietly from below. Baralai was to busy staring at his feet as Nooj's words slowly began to process through his brain.

"Nooj..."

"Hn? Yes?"

"Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"Anything for a friend."

Baralai looked up and smiled weakly, "Well I better head back to Bevelle. Who knows what trouble is now breaking out. I guess I'll see you later then. Farewell and take care." Giving a short nod, the Praetor of New Yevon left quietly. His breath hitched as he watched the abnormal, graceful, and beautiful Guados walk about with ease. Swallowing the lump in his throat he lightly touched his neck before hurrying off.

* * *

Koruko and Tatchi grinned appreciatively as they listened to Nooj as he showed them their rooms. Koruko fidgeted slightly as a question prodded him mind. "Why didn't you tell dad that we were here?" he finally blurted out as his eyes blinked in curiosity. Tatchi sighed heavily at his brother's eagerness. 

Nooj stared quietly at them and watched their faces read different expressions. One read curiosity another read irritation. "Let's just say that I am also curious on why Baralai is so secretive all of a sudden. This doesn't mean I can help you, I'm just curious at the moment," Nooj finally replied after a pregnant pause.

Koruko and Tatchi looked at each other before disappearing into their new room. Nooj closed the door and leaned against the wall with his ear pressed against it. Their voices were clear as day as they began discussing their next move.

"We need to get out of here fast."

"What for? We have food, nice beds, and I bet a lovely lady is hidden in the closet. I smell perfume, so don't give me that look."

"Dad came here...so he might come back again to check up on things."

"Oh...right."

"I say we head to Luca. Then go on an airship to Gagazet."

"Huh? Gagazet! Tatchi, why Gagazet? Why Luca?"

"We need to go farther away from dad's range...and Gagazet is a holy place to many. What better way to find the great sphere of a holy praetor like dad?"

"After that one sphere...I doubting dad is "holy" but I agree with you."

"When do we leave?"

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Nooj walked off silently as he brooded over this new information. He could tell Baralai or he could let the chase continue. A smirk danced across his face as he muttered into the still air, "I was never good at multiple choice."

Grabbing the commsphere he took a seat at the nearest chair and dialed Baralai's number. An image flashed on and an eager face appeared before him. "Yes, Nooj?" the praetor asked as his brown eyes searched for the answer.

"I found something that you make want to know about..." Nooj replied as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

* * *

Tatchi growled angrily at his brother, who insisted on exploring the house in the dead of night. It's been three hours and nothing was going well at the moment. They managed to steal food for the trip to Luca but not a sphere. Leaning against the wall, Koruko sighed and mumbled a curse. 

"You would expect a man like Nooj to have at least one sphere of dad. I guess we should take a look at this one and head back to bed," Koruko exhaled as he picked up the last sphere on the shelf.

Tatchi stood by his brother and watched as the sunburst-colored sphere erupted with life.

_Rin's Travel Agency stood in the background along with a clear blue sky. A group of young looking men huddled together as they talked with smiles plastered on their faces._

_"Come on...one more for old times sake," a female voice spoke as her voice was filled with laughter. The group didn't seem to hear her, and they continued laughing softly. Soon breaking apart and waving off, the camera turned to two of the three young men._

_One had dove-white hair and the formal priest attire, while the other had unruly blonde hair and a black eye patch. The sound of thunder cracking filled the air as the dove-white haired man fell on the floor. The blonde man turned around wildly in surprise, but only to meet the same fate as the other._

_The camera jerked to the left to glare at a tall, brown-haired man with glasses and a smoking gun. "I said your work was done," the man barked as he advanced with the fury of a raging storm. His eyes burned like coals as the camera broke off as if to silence the piercing scream to come. That man who did this retched act was no other than Nooj..._

"Silence is the true friend that never betrays...am I right," a voice purred as the boys turned around to face narrow eyes and barring teeth.

* * *

**A/N:** Short...I know. I'm just a lazy bum at the moment...you have the right to throw muffins or whatever at me. I do deserve it. So I hoped you liked this chapter, despite it's shortness. 


End file.
